


37.5 Seconds

by hellostarlight20



Series: Nine x Rose [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor introspection, Drabble, F/M, Little Fluff, Little Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had been gone exactly 37.5 seconds. Set at the end of series 1, episode 1, <i>Rose</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	37.5 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2:45 this morning. I don’t know why, I don’t know why I wasn’t asleep at 2:45 in the freakin’ morning, but I was not. I was writing this little Nine x Rose drabble.

The Doctor had been gone exactly 37.5 seconds. Long enough for a thousand regrets. A hundred fantasies. A million dreams. Long enough to turn right on around and land in the exact spot he left 37.5 seconds ago.

His head poked out the door and he looked down the long alleyway to where she walked with her idiot boyfriend who held her back and dragged her down. “Did I mention it also travels in time?”

He stepped back inside and waited, doing his best not to look too closely at Rose Tyler’s beautifully consistent timelines.

She kissed the boyfriend’s cheek and ran toward him. _Ran toward him._ Smile wide, hair flowing behind her. Eyes sparkling and oh so focused on him. And no matter how long he lived, the Doctor would never, ever forget the sight of Rose Tyler running toward him.

Running toward him on his TARDIS with a laugh and a grin and a hug. Not their first hug. Definitely not their last.

And his hearts tripped over themselves with her in his arms and though it wasn’t the first time they touched and most certainly not the last, it was the first time the Doctor thought…

_Rose Tyler. I’ll hold you forever._


End file.
